legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sim533/Coming soon in LMO: S14!
An overview of each minifigure with their quote and text! Enjoy! Zombie Pirate "Yo ho ho and a barrel o' brains!" The Zombie Pirate was getting sick and tired of seeing all of these young whippersnapper pirates mess things up, so he's come back to show them how things used to be done back in the good old days. Not surprisingly for a several-hundred-year-old sea dog, he's kind of old-fashioned. He still prefers to strand his prisoners on deserted islands instead of making them walk the plank, and he only plunders gold, not fancy-pants modern treasures like silks and spices. As a zombie, he isn't particularly big on personal hygiene. His hook is rusty, his captain's coat is falling apart, and his wooden leg has a bad case of termites. No one is entirely sure whether he has a beard, or just a particularly impressive collection of moss and lichens on his chin. In good news, he doesn't smell much worse than the average pirate, and if he falls in the water, he's more likely to bite the sharks than the other way around! Wacky Witch "By the stacking of my bricks, something wacky this way clicks! Eee-hee-hee-hee!" The Wacky Witch strives to be the perfect storybook witch, but living the fairy tale lifestyle is a lot harder than the picture books make it look. She spent weeks baking and building her gingerbread cottage, but it gets soggy in the rain, and the Fly Monster keeps nibbling at the edges. She can't seem to get the hang of riding a broomstick, either - she gets airsick pretty easily, and it's left her looking permanently green. As for the traditional witch's familiar, don't even get her started! Her black cat steadfastly refuses to bring anybody bad luck, choosing instead to spend all of his time napping in sunbeams, ignoring her when she calls his name, and yowling whenever his supper is five minutes late. With all of these complications, it's enough to drive the Wacky Witch to cackling! Banshee "I've got bad news, and more bad news..." Poor Banshee. It's not her fault that her job is to warn people about bad news in their future. And she does it very well, with all of the woeful weeping and wailing that you might expect from an ancient spirit of ill omen. But nobody likes to hear her tidings of misfortune, and so she finds herself unwelcome wherever where she goes. It's hard to make friends when you're compelled to inform your fellow Minifigures that they're going to stub their toes, or misplace their phones, or forget to water their plants. It's not like the Banshee causes the problems herself; she's just cursed with the ability to see that they're going to happen. For some reason, though, everybody seems to blame her anyway. On the bright side, she's recently become pen pals with the Sad Clown, who just loves getting bad news! Plant Monster "Om nom nom nom." Have you ever met a semi-intelligent ambulatory plant? One very alarmed Minifigure recently has! The Plant Monster used to be the Monster Scientist's houseplant until the silly mad doctor accidentally gave it too much of his experimental super-growth fertilizer, causing the horticultural horror to sprout arms, legs, spiky vines, and one huge appetite. Lurking in gardens, bushes, and anywhere else that's green, the Plant Monster bides its time and then springs out to swallow up passers-by with a gulp and a happy smack of its leafy flytrap mouth. Oddly, it isn't actually a carnivorous species (though it doesn't seem to know that), and as long as it gets plenty of sunlight and regular watering, it just spits its victims out again after a day or two - smelling slightly of lettuce, and with a very strange story to tell! Zombie Cheerleader "Brains! Brains! We'll win by using our braaaiiins!" The Zombie Cheerleader is a star student at Zombie University who has personally come up with some of the cheer squad's best new cheers, from the one about the brains, to the other one about the brains, to the other OTHER one about the brains. That last one is everybody's favorite, because it's just so catchy. For a zombie, she has a really upbeat attitude. You've got to be extra inspirational when your players' legs and heads tend to fall off in the middle of a game, which is why she's also pretty good with duct tape. Her whole zombie family comes out to watch her cheer, and while she's happy to see her businessman dad take time out of his busy schedule, she's a little embarrassed at the way her pirate great-great-uncle keeps threatening to keelhaul the other team. Tiger Woman "Rowr." You may have seen lion and tiger tamers before, but in the land of monsters, it's the cats who tame the people! The Tiger Woman is the world's greatest Minifigure tamer. At the famous Monster Circus, she leads her team of well-trained firefighters, construction workers, and other everyday people in amazing routines of agility and grace - jumping through hoops, balancing on each other's backs, and sitting up on command. The Tiger Woman was once a regular Minifigure, too...until an ancient artifact from a long-lost temple transformed her into an incredible mystical creature with stripes, fuzzy ears, and a twitching tail. Now that she's half-feline, she never wants to go back to being normal again. She can see in the dark, she sleeps on top of the cupboard, and she gets to eat all the mice she can catch. Yum! Monster Scientist "Hee-hee-ha-ho-hoo! This will be my greatest creation yet!" The Monster Scientist is obsessed with making things that the world has never, ever seen before. In order to come up with all of his amazing new ideas, he has experimented on his own brain to make it even bigger and smarter...but it's really just made his silly imagination even sillier. And the Monster Scientist's ideas are very silly ones indeed, from butter-resistant toast to rocket-propelled shoelaces. Mostly, though, he makes monsters: big ones, little ones, green ones, blue ones, furry ones, scaly ones, and any other kinds that his giant brain can think up. In fact, just last week he turned an ordinary housefly into a fly monster so that he would have something to swim in the giant bowl of soup that he'd invented the previous day! Zombie Businessman "Coffeeeeee..." The Zombie Businessman is an extremely dedicated worker. Every evening, his alarm goes off up at the crack of dusk and he shambles off to work the all-night shift in his cubicle at the big office building in the next town. For hour after hour, he files, organizes, optimizes, and prepares presentations, only pausing to occasionally catch up on the latest zombie news (hint: it's usually about brains). His co-workers haven't especially noticed that he's a zombie yet. His speech may sound a little funny, and he may not be the snappiest of dressers, but he gets his projects finished on time and always turns in the right paperwork and forms. And sure, he may make a bit of a mess when he drinks his daily cup of coffee...but what business-Minifigure doesn't have a few odd quirks? Skeleton Guy "Why, yes, I am indeed a walking, talking skeleton." There the Skeleton Guy was, out trick-or-treating one dark Halloween night, when he suddenly found himself in a land of real-life witches and ghosts and vampires. He doesn't dare to take off his costume and reveal that he's just a regular person underneath, so he's doing his best to pretend to be a monster too, and hoping that he won't be discovered. But what the Skeleton Guy doesn't realize is that he isn't actually fooling anyone. Everybody knows that he isn't really a monster (after all, you can't fool a werewolf's nose), but they also don't care. He seems to be a nice fellow, if a little strange, so as long as he keeps being a friendly neighbor, the other monsters think that he can dress up however he likes! Monster Rocker "Shock and roll, my rockin' monsters!" One day, the Monster Scientist heard about the cool hand-made monsters that all of the other mad scientists were building, so he decided to try putting together his own. He thought that he had gotten the recipe right, but some of the music he was listening to must have fallen into his creature creation's head, because what he got was the ultimate rock 'n roll monster! The Monster Rocker gets a real charge from rocking - literally! The more he rocks out on his guitar, the more electricity he generates, making him his own power supply and amplifier in one. When he really gets into the ghastly groove, his creepy chords can wake up the Gargoyle, set the Wolf Guy's hair on end, and even get the Zombies tapping their toes! Spider Lady "Vould you like to meet my friends? I do hope you're not too ticklish!" Some vampires are fond of bats or rats, but the Spider Lady just adores spiders. She uses them in all of her home decorations, and even weaves her own gowns out of purest spider silk (a very fine thread, but a little sticky). She keeps a large number of pet spiders around her castle, but her favorite is a large red specimen that she calls Baron von Skitters. Given her love of all things arachnid, it may be a little surprising to learn that the Spider Lady has become rather sweet on the Fly Monster. There's just something about him that compels her to ask him over for tea...and she doesn't understand why he keeps running away whenever she invites him to step into her parlor for a bite! Spectre "Boo! Did I scare ya?" The spooky Spectre really enjoys being a ghost. He delights in being able to fly right through walls, and gets a real kick (even if he doesn't have any legs) out of lowering the temperature in a room just by hanging out there invisibly for a few minutes. His favorite pastime is to suddenly appear behind an unsuspecting Minifigure and loudly rattle his chain. The higher they jump, the better! Yes, the Spectre is a real prankster, but it's all in the name of laughs for this fun-loving phantasm. And he doesn't mind being pranked in turn, either. One time, the other monsters got together and called a team of ghost hunters from the big city to chase him around for a while. He's still laughing about that one! Fly Monster "Bzzz. Bzzz? Bzzz!" Until very recently, the Fly Monster was a regular housefly. Now that he's been mutated into a half-fly, half-Minifigure creature, he's found himself a little bit confused. Part of the problem is that his mind is still pretty much that of a fly. The other part is that he doesn't realize just how much larger he is than he used to be. The Fly Monster is always running into windows, falling off ceilings, and getting stuck to pieces of tape. He's also very afraid of spiders and flyswatters and flees at the sight of them, buzzing in insectoid terror. There is one good side to his new body, though: it's a lot easier to get at all of that delicious rotting garbage now that he can lift off the trash-bin lids! Square Foot "Aw, c'mon. Just hold still for a second!" Legend holds that a rare and reclusive creature called the Square Foot dwells deep within the woods, the legend is only half-right. The shaggy Square Foot does spend a lot of time out in the wilderness, but that's because he's an avid amateur nature photographer who's always looking for his next great shot. Somehow, though, all of his photos end up coming out blurry. Maybe it's because hikers and campers keep spotting his square-shaped footprints and making a big fuss about them. Maybe it's because he needs to buy a new camera. Or maybe it he always puts his hand in front of the lens. It's definitely one hairy situation! Wolf Guy "I'm still okay!" The Wolf Guy isn't quite sure what's going on. One minute he was chopping lumber like usual, and the next he had become a hairy, drooling werewolf. The only thing he couldhappening in between was a lot of running around in the woods and howling at the moon. The world seems pretty different now that he's a Wolf Guy. Everything smells really interesting, especially trees and fire hydrants. His hearing has gotten a lot better, too. But he can't find his favorite cap anywhere, and he keeps craving doggie biscuits. Or maybe a nice, rare steak..ds pretty good, too! Gargoyle "Oops. Overslept again." Being made of stone has its advantages - including being very long-lived and waterproof - but it has its drawbacks, too. The short but solid Gargoyle is hard-headed and stubborn, making him extremely slow to change his mind about anything. He's also about as light and graceful as a rock, and so despite having wings, he doesn't so much fly as plummet straight down. Fortunately, he's extremely durable and can just walk away from the resulting crater. The Gargoyle likes to hang out on rooftops so he can see all the way across the city, but he has a habit of falling asleep...and a gargoyle nap can last anywhere from days to centuries. When he wakes up, the landscape and architecture have often changed around him, he needs to catch up on all of his TV shows, and he's usually covered with bird's nests! Category:Blog posts Category:News